


【宽歪/豆腐丝/TKK】无人之境 番外 Be Gentle

by Xiongshiwsxiong



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiongshiwsxiong/pseuds/Xiongshiwsxiong
Summary: 宽歪/TKK/双11





	1. 上

克洛泽咬住嘴里的口球，拼命压抑自己即将脱口而出的呻吟。  
他的双臂往头顶延伸着，与纯黑色的丝带纠缠在一起，手被牢牢地绑起，丝带的另一头系在床柱上，随着他的挣动泛着绸缎的美丽光泽。  
他努力的想要仰起头，朝流连在他裸露的身体的金发男子望去，希望对方能收到自己提示，停止对自己无休止的折磨。  
金发男人依然一寸一寸的舔遍他的肌肤，灵巧的舌头尤其在他的前胸停留了很久，那里的两颗蓓蕾仿佛成了他的玩物，在他用力的舔舐下颤抖的慢慢充血。  
男人的手也不闲着，他顺着克洛泽紧实的腰线滑到他的胯骨，玩弄着他早已战栗的下半身。  
“Miro，你好软。”  
罗伊斯微微抬起伏在他胸前的脑袋，睁着含泪的双眼望着上方年长的男人，咧着嘴调笑道。

克洛泽对着那一双无论何时都显得无辜的眼神，没有办法生一点气。  
罗伊斯抬起身子亲亲他含着口球的嘴角，侧过身去床头柜的抽屉里摸索着，然后掏出了一支玩具。  
克洛泽看到那深蓝色的双头阳具，立马大幅度的挣扎了起来，口里也发出了“呜呜”的声音。  
罗伊斯无视身下男人激烈的反应，随手拿过扔在床头的润滑液，往手里倒了一大坨后，顺着玩具的两端均匀的涂抹起来。准备结束后，他挪到克洛泽的双腿之间，就着手上残留的液体润滑起克洛泽因为紧张而收缩的很紧的小穴。  
“不要害怕Miro，这个跟你一样软。”罗伊斯的指尖最后扫过那里的褶皱，亲亲他的大腿内侧安慰道。他将玩具在手里调整好角度，握着尾端轻轻的戳刺着克洛泽的下半身，然后在男人收缩的间隙将假阳具一下子插了进去。  
“唔！……”克洛泽的上半身被刺激的用力拱了起来，他的大腿根部绷的很紧，但是在罗伊斯的压制下不能挪动分毫。  
罗伊斯耐心的将玩具的一头推进克洛泽身体大概三分之二，然后小幅度的抽送了几下，似乎在确认了克洛泽身体的适应程度后，又拿起了身旁的润滑液倒在手上。这次他将它们全数送入了自己的体内。  
“嗯……”罗伊斯拿手指头操着自己，另一只手还控制着假阳具的底端，在克洛泽的体内有一下没一下的拉扯着。  
克洛泽顺着罗伊斯正在自慰的、不安分的手指望向他的私处，那里似乎正在得到愉快的爱抚。他看罗伊斯终于抽出了手指，然后在玩具的另外一头划拉了几下，就着那物还插在他体内的姿势，将玩具的另外一头阳具对着自己的小穴，撑开双腿慢慢的坐了下来。  
“啊！”克洛泽和罗伊斯两个人都发出了响亮的呻吟声，不过克洛泽的呻吟带着更多的羞耻，而罗伊斯的则隐藏着巨大的欢愉。  
等罗伊斯终于将假阳具全部送入身体时，那相连的另外一头也在他的推挤下悉数进到了克洛泽的体内。罗伊斯轻轻的耸动着腰，慢慢操着自己的同时，也将动率传送到阳具的另外一端，就着相同的频率操着克洛泽。

 

下文转【LOFTER】


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宽歪/TKK/双11

克罗斯走进房间的时候，看到的就是这么一副春光乍泄的景象。

两具美丽的胴体纠缠在一起，处于上位的年轻男子肆意的晃动着自己的腰，让那粗长的假阳具在身体里进进出出，而连在一起的另一端，是年长男人无法自持的颤抖甬道，在双头阳具所带来的刺激下不断的收缩着。  
“玩的开心吗, Marco？”克罗斯一边解着外套，一边走到床边，将头靠在金发男子的晃动的肩上，一下一下的啄着他的后颈，低声询问道。  
他的手也没闲着，套着皮革手套的手掌顺着罗伊斯优美的腰部线条滑到尾椎骨的的底端，碰了碰罗伊斯没有吞下去的玩具，沿着硅胶体摸到了另外一边——克洛泽的蜜穴，然后隔着手套搔刮起那里的褶皱。  
“……”克洛泽自他走进房间的一刻起，就紧闭了双眼不愿意睁开。克罗斯的手指带来的隔靴搔痒的快感从下盘快速的集聚起来，然后如烈火燎原之势散播到他的四肢。他觉得自己的脸像是被蒸汽熏着，绯红炽热的很。  
“嗯……Miro好像有些害羞。”罗伊斯将头凑过去，向克罗斯送上自己的薄唇，在亲吻的间隙撇撇嘴，示意着床上微微发抖的克洛泽。  
收回挑逗着克洛泽小穴的手，克罗斯在罗伊斯的嘴角用力的吻了吻，然后侧头叼住手套的指尖，快速的抽出手后将它们甩到地上。他微凉的左手搭在罗伊斯的背上，将他往克洛泽的方向压去，另一只手抓住假阳具的手柄处，漫不经心的说道：“那我们就让你和Miro一起叫出来，好吗？”  
话音刚落，克罗斯猛地抽出玩具，然后又快速的推进到两个躺着的男人的体内。  
“啊！”  
“唔！”  
果然，罗伊斯和克洛泽在他的刺激之下双双呻吟起来。罗伊斯抱住身下的克洛泽，自己的阴茎紧紧的贴着他着，随着克罗斯手上的节奏相互摩擦起来。他自己也抖得厉害，但还是努力凑到了克洛泽的唇边，就着口球亲吻起克洛泽没法合拢的双唇。  
克洛泽的头被罗伊斯固定着，他在罗伊斯柔软嘴唇的碰触下终于睁开双眼，生理性的泪水顺着他眼角的皱纹滑落，隐没到发梢之间。这一切都太刺激了，他的四肢挣动不开，小穴被克罗斯手里的假阳具重重的抽插着，阴茎又在自己和罗伊斯的身体之间摩擦着，他的嘴又被罗伊斯的口球紧紧的绑着，罗伊斯的舌头抵着口球，借以将压迫感传达到他的口中。克洛泽身体的每一寸都已经失去了掌控，隔着泪水他望向近在眼前的罗伊斯，祈求他能给自己一丝喘息。但是咫尺之间的罗伊斯却闭着双眼，眉头皱在一起，喉咙随着克罗斯手上的节奏发出阵阵低吟。  
克洛泽短暂的失神在罗伊斯沉溺于情欲的脸庞之中。  
克罗斯的目光穿过罗伊斯，盯住仰躺在床上的克洛泽。他的嘴角眉梢都是平日里从不流露的媚态，带着些许脆弱和无助，那总是温柔的看着他的双眸早已蓄满泪水，此时正呆呆的朝着罗伊斯的方向望去，那眼光里充满了祈求和迷惑。  
克罗斯的心里划过一阵不知名的情愫。  
他突然加快了手上的动作，将玩具从两人的穴口里几乎全部抽出，然后再使劲的全部摁进去，同时他的手掌重重的压在硅胶体上，将两股假阴茎撑成不同的角度，顶在两个男人各自的私密地带。  
“Toni！”刺激来的太快，罗伊斯用力的扬起背，双手撑在克洛泽的胸前毫无章法的抓挠着，和克洛泽摩擦在一块的私处终于受不住刺激，将精液悉数射了出来。  
“……”克洛泽还发着抖，他比罗伊斯更早一步，在克罗斯抽出假阳具的那一刹，就已经交代在了自己和罗伊斯的腹部之间。  
罗伊斯和克洛泽就这么交叠在一起，谁都没有要分开的迹象。克罗斯慢慢将那玩具从两个人的私处抽了出来，他直起身子将那泛着水光的玩物摆在床头柜上，然后顺着床柱的四角解开克洛泽周身的束缚。  
就在克洛泽终于能够将酸胀的双手从头顶收回身侧，轻轻抚摸着罗伊斯白皙光裸的背部时，罗伊斯突然被克罗斯推倒在他身旁，摆成了仰卧的姿势。  
克洛泽惊讶地望着已经将自己脱得一丝不挂的克罗斯，看他将手伸到自己的脑后，终于解开了捆绑多时的口球，甩到一边后抱住了自己，进而将自己翻到了罗伊斯的正面，他的下半身被摆到了罗伊斯大张的双腿之间。  
“Toni……你要干什么？”克洛泽的声音有些沙哑，他的嘴巴被玩具压迫了太久，喉咙感觉干涩的很。  
“干你。”克罗斯干脆的说道。他掰开克洛泽的臀瓣，就着之前的润滑和开阔，一下子将自己的硕大顶了进去。  
“啊！”克洛泽被他顶的猝不及防，胯骨随着他的动作就往前撞去，自己刚刚射精过还没消退的阴茎就压在了罗伊斯红肿的穴口旁。  
“吖！”罗伊斯被他俩的动作激的叫出声来。克罗斯一手固定住克洛泽的腰，另一手握住他的阴茎，压着克洛泽往前顶胯，然后对罗伊斯说道：“Marco，掰开吧。”  
罗伊斯发红的双眼看了看他，听话的将双手伏在自己的下身，轻轻拨开了挺翘的臀部将刚刚被使用过的蜜穴完全暴露出来。  
“别！”克洛泽终于明白克罗斯要干嘛，他正想扭头阻止，克罗斯就身下用力一顶，将自己的硕大狠狠地插进克洛泽的体内，同时扶着克洛泽的阴茎就着动作顶入罗伊斯的身体。  
“天哪……”身后有力的耸动加上身前温暖潮湿的包裹，克洛泽完全支撑不住了，他整个人都趴在罗伊斯身上，腰部完全没有力气，只能顺着身后克洛泽的节奏一次又一次的进出着罗伊斯的体内。  
“Mi..Miro….啊……Toni…….please….be gentle……”罗伊斯显然也被折腾的不行，克洛泽的男性器官虽然不像克罗斯那么粗大，但长度也很可观，它随着克罗斯的动作不断的戳刺着罗伊斯的私密地带，每一次划过他的敏感带都带给他难以言喻的颤栗感。他的身体同时承受着克洛泽和克罗斯两个成年男人的体重和动作，大腿内侧早已僵硬到不行，他觉得自己的意识即将消弭在这场疯狂的性爱当中。  
一只手伸了过来，撩骚着他敏感的腰部然后碰触到他紧握着床单的左手。

克罗斯的手指穿过他的，然后将它们十指紧扣，将自己的体温透过手掌传递到他的身上。

 

下文转【LOFTER】


End file.
